


Christmas is NOT in October

by lvs2read



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Lucifer is not a happy devil. Can Chloe calm him down?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Christmas is NOT in October

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt in the livejournal community comment-fic: "Christmas Carols in October should be a crime."
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I feel this prompt to my very soul, because, yeah...
> 
> Translated into Russian by Olga [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10285489).

* * *

**Christmas is NOT in October**

Lucifer Morningstar was in a foul mood. As he strode through the precinct he scowled at anyone who so much as looked at him sideways, brushing off any attempted greetings with a sneer and a growl from deep in his throat. When he finally reached the Detective's desk, he sat and fumed while he took a longer drink than usual from his flask, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes as he did so.

For her part, Chloe ignored him while she continued working their current case. If she knew her devil well, and she was sure she did, he'd fill her in on his current outrage soon enough. Meanwhile, she had clues to follow.

Lucifer sat there for another moment or two, arms crossed over his chest, one index finger tapping with unrestrained frustration. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer. "Do you know what I heard on the radio on my way in, Detective?"

"Hmmm?" Chloe didn't look away from her computer screen. "No. What?"

"Hallelujah. And not the good Leonard Cohen version." He growled again. "No, it was the bloody chorus from that bloody opera!" He reached for his flask and took another drink, waiting for Chloe to say something. When she didn't, he continued. "That was followed by paean after paean about my bloody half-brother!"

"Ah. Right. Christmas carols." Chloe turned her head slightly so Lucifer wouldn't see the small smile on her face. No need to rile him up further, no matter how much fun it might be. "I heard them, too, and just changed the channel. You should, too."

"Change the channel?! It's my favorite station! Usually." Lucifer huffed his frustration. "And, besides, that's not the point!"

Chloe gave up on her work for the time being and turned to face her irate partner. "No? What is the point?"

"The point, Detective, is that it's the bloody middle of October!" Lucifer couldn't contain himself any longer, and stood to stride back and forth in front of her desk as he ranted. "It was bad enough when all of his followers started taking over the fun pagan holidays, and then pretty much claimed the whole month of December, but Dad damn it, now he's encroaching on the only holiday left to me!" He stopped and leaned over her desk, fists resting on its top to stop himself from punching someone or something. "It ought to be a bloody crime!"

Chloe rolled her eyes at him and said, "I'm sorry, we don't have a crime desk for reporting playing Christmas music too early." She waved for him to sit back down, and he did so, gracelessly. "Seriously, I'm on your side on this one. I hate it, too, but other than writing the station or turning the channel, what can we do?" She shrugged and leaned forward to rest her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He sighed and gave her a sheepish smile. "I suppose you're right. It's just so unfair, you know?"

"I know, babe." She smiled tenderly at him. "If it's any consolation, I don't think you can lay this one at your dad or brother's feet. Blame it on good old human consumerism." She grinned at him. "Maybe I can make it up to you later with a blow out Halloween party - sexy costumes and all."

"Ooh, I _like_ that, Detective. You're on." His eyes sparkled with their usual devilry as he imagined her in a sexy Virgin Mary costume. That would show his dad and brother that October belonged to _him_ , and not their bloody Christmas carols.

* * *


End file.
